


He gripped me tight....

by TheUnicornMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Castiel In Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Human Meg, Hurt/Comfort, Megstiel Week, Minor Castiel/Meg Masters, Supernatural Elements, Work In Progress, future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnicornMeg/pseuds/TheUnicornMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg wakes up in the middle of nowhere, surprisingly weak. She must find a way to get to safety before Crowleys men get to her [part 1/?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How the hell did I get here?

**Author's Note:**

> In the current supernatural world. Cas doesn't know Dean is alive and a demon. Sam is doing moose things. Instead of in 8x17 Meg dying, Crowley just tortures her again for a while. Sorry for any grammar or punctuation errors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg awakes in an old car in the middle of nowhere with no recollection of how she got there. Yet she can that that someone or something is watching her.

 She steped out of the car, into the open. Her bare feet wiggling about on the ground. It was mud. But not the sloppy, grows, sticky kind. The dirt underneath her toes was compacted and covered with a thin layer of water. She looked around, confused. She wasn't wearing her normal clothes. Just a black tank-top and a pair of loose fitting grey sweat pants.

 Meg's hair was a brown again. It flowed down her head and over her neck in soft, dark waves. It was sticky with blood at the ends, as were her fingers and neck. But not her clothes. These must have been new.

 She found her feet stumbling away from the wrecked car and couldn't help but wonder how the hell she got here. Last thing she remembered was the torture, and then there was nothing. Just darkness.

 She walked in a very zombie like, sloppy way. ' _I must have been drugged by that ass-hat of a king_.’ She thought to herself (When she could even think.) Meg was still pretty out of it. But as time went on, she came to her senses.

 The scenery was... nothing less than interesting. By the strange lighting, it looked to be just after dusk. Storm clouds that seemed to be filled with different textures and shades of grey surrounded her at every angle she looked. She could taste the electricity in the air. A storm was either coming or had just past. And by the wet ground and smell of rain, she usumed that it had come and gone. A slight breeze blew through the tall aspen and oak trees. And the rainwater that covered the dirt road felt warm beneath her feet. Suddenly, a crack of thunder boomed in a deep base tone. "Shit," she mumbled in surprise. She looked around, wide-eyed, trying to see the  lightning. But there was none. Just thunder. The air was thick with humidity, and she had difficulty breathing as she trudged along the secluded path, swatting at mosquitoes here and there.

~

 Meg walked for hours on end, not getting any closer to finding civilization. If she was of sound mind, she would have just poofed out of that suffocating marsh the minute she had woken up in that rusted away car.  
   
 She didn't feel strong enough to do anything of her supernatural abilities. She felt about as useful as a human would be in this situation. Crowley must have done something else to her. Something to restrain her powers... her mind. She just hoped it wasn't permanent .

 Meg started to feel uneasy as she walked down the dirt path. She was now in complete darkness. And the only light she had was from the thin moon that would sometimes break through the clouds.

 A rustling in the trees is what got her guard up. And before she knew it, she had been shot in the leg. ' _How the hell does this hurt?_ ’ Was her only thought once she hit the ground holding the wound her thigh in pain. It didn't hurt as bad as an angel blade to the leg. But it certianly didn't feel good.

 There they were. Demons, stepping out of the tree line and and onto the empty road. There were only three of them. But in her weak condition there was no way that she could take them on.

 Meg recognized the demons. Some of Crowley's men. She remembered them buttering her up before the ' _king_ ' himself came in to torture her. "Bad girl, trying to run away. You should have known you wouldn't get far." The taller demon taunted. Meg didn't bother to learn their names. She hated them either way.

  She didn't say anything in response to his comment. She just gave him an evil glare. The kind that would make any humans knees wobble. But this ass-munch wasn't human.

 They closed in on her. One, whose meet suit had hair as dark as the sky, harshly grabbing her arm and dragged her to her feet while Meg continued to hold the gunshot wound on her leg. "Looks like someone lost their mojo." He smirked and turned around to drag her away. But stopped, blinded by a bright wight light.

 As the light cleared all that could be seen was the two other demons lying dead on the ground, they're eyes completely gone leaving hollow ditches. And an angel. The angel Castiel. What was he doing here? She already had to deal with the one demon that was left. She didn't want to have to deal with him too.

 The demons eyes lit up with hatred and a touch of fear, which had brought hope to Meg. "Let go of her." Castiel commanded in his usual deep and gravley voice. The demon let out a small chuckle that sent chills up Meg's spine. "I'm not going to say it again." He took a step closer to the demon. "Castiel, what do you want with the demon bitch? She's weak and and useless to an angel."

 Without a second thought, Castiel came up against the demon and casually placed his hand on his forehead. The same bright light Meg had seen before coming out of the demons eyes and mouth.

 He fell to his knees before he face planted on the ground. Once Meg knew that the demon was completely and 100% dead, she let out a long yelp of pain. Castiel didn't hesitate. He picked Meg up bridal style. "Put me down, feathers." She stuttered out in a breathy tone. "No Meg. You're hurt." He siad "No. I'm not hurt. Demons don't get hurt by a guns."

 Castiel flew her to Sam and Deans bunker and placed her gently on they couch. He disappeared and then reappeared a moment later with a first-aid kit. "Castiel you're being stupid. I'm fi..." She was inerupted by her own squeal as he put rubbing alcohol on the wound. It stung. Why did it sting? It wouldn't have hurt before. "Meg, I'll explain everything to you later. I promise. But right now you need to rest. Hopefully the bullet didn't hit a major artery."

 Meg watched him move his hands around her thigh. She wished she could enjoy that. But right now she was in too much pain to. She continued flinch as he poked at the wound. "Why don't you just use your angel mojo to heal me, Clarence?" She was able to manage a smile. "My grace is withering away. I would prefer not to use it if I don't have to." He explained. "Meg, I have to get the bullet out. This will hurt." Castiel turned around to grab a pair of surgical pliers. "Don't worry about it, Clarence. I'll just get a new meet suit." "You can't do that, Meg." He said calmly and stuck the pliers in her leg. Meg gripped onto the cushion as she let out broken screams until he got it out a moment later. He immediately put more rubbing alcohol on the wound that was now bleeding quite a bit more than it had been. He covered it with gauze and the bleeding slowed.

 "Why does it hurt, Castiel?" Meg whined as she clenched her eyes shut. "You're human now, Meg." Castiel responded calmly. Meg's eyes slammed open and she moved her body away from him. " **WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT FUCKING MEAN _I'M HUMAN?_** _"_ Meg demanded and took the stupid gauze off of her leg, letting the wound bleed.

 "Meg, put that back on." The an Angel commanded. "You're hurt." He took a step towards her. "Screw being fucking hurt and screw you! Who the hell do you think you are?!" She ran her fingers through her hair and tugged at it in rage, unable to do anything else with herself.

 Castiel put two fingers to her forehead and she fell asleep, tumbling down to the floor. He picked her up and placed her on the couch again. "Like I said, I'll explain everything when your better, Meg." He mumbled to her while she slept.


	2. And then there were us...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up from an induced sleep, Meg is expecting an explanation for why she's human now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long. Their will be more after this. (sorry about the really corny names. I did that on purpose, considering it's a really corny story.)

    Meg awoke in a groggy state, her brain pounding against her skull. Not to her own surprise, Castiel wasn't here. No one was here. Where the hell was _here_ anyway? Her leg was unbelievably sore, so she had a noticeable limp when she walked. _'Quick, find the door. how do you get out of this place?'_ She thought to herself. _'Okay. no windows. long hallways. I must be underground.'_

   Meg looked up a staircase that lead to some kind of balcony or loft. She could see that the only thing up there was a door. It was a place to start at least. She struggled up the stairs, halfway there when she heard the fluttering of wings behind her. "Where are you going?" There was that deep, rough voice again.

   "Clarence, go back to the clouds. I'm just getting some fresh air." She was unable to turn around to face him. "You can barely walk, Meg." Before she knew it he was on the stairs next to her. "Castiel, I can take care of myself. Go play with your pets, wherever they are." He had cornered her against the railing now, and in the blink of an eye she was back on the couch. "I think it's time I explained to you what happened." He stated, expecting she was curious about it. "I'm more pissed than anything else, Clarence. So of you'd excuse me, I'd like to go crawl into a ditch and starve to death." She said coldly as she tried to get around him, which, of course, didn't work. He blocked her path to the stairs, getting a little too close for comfort. "Haven't the Winchesters taught you about personal space yet?" Meg was forced to step back and sit on the couch. "Well, I suppose if you're ganna play guard puppy with me, you might as well tell me what the hell is going on."

   Castiel proceeded to roll up her sweatpants to check the gauze. He must have decided it needed to be changed because he removed and replaced it with gauze that wasn't hard and stale with dry blood.

   "Hey, feathers." She snapped her fingers in front of his face. she saw his eyes dart up to observe her expressions. "Stop teasing and get to the good stuff."

   He furrowed his brows and rolled the leg of her pants back down. "You should eat something."

   "I'm not doing anything until you tell me what the hell happened." Her words were bitter and cold.

   "You're human now."

   "I'm pretty sure we've covered that."

   Castiel swallowed. "I was trying to save you. I thought you could help with the war. But when I found you, you were almost completely gone. Sam and I preformed a demon purification ritual to save your life."

   "And you didn't even bother getting my consent before you decided to fuck with me? Did.." Meg cleared her throat in frustration, her right hand brandishing. "Did you ever think that I'd rather be dead? Because I would. I would rather be dead. I can't be human, Castiel." Meg stood from the couch and began searching for the kitchen. Castiel followed close behind her, and Meg let out another irritated groan. "I mean, I have no way of making money, which I now need for food and clothes and somewhere to stay."

   Violently, she opened the fridge when she finally found the thing. _'This place is like a fucking cave system.'_

   Meg grabbed a beer and chugging down half of it in less than a minute. Cas quickly took it away from her.

   "I couldn't bring myself to simply let you die, Meg. Believe it or not, you have been helpful in the past. Though I can see in all likelihood you're not going to bother with helping us anymore." He stated, slightly disappointment. Meg choked a bit as she began to laugh hysterically. "You're damn right I'm not helping you! I couldn't if I wanted to now." She began raiding the fringe again, finding a half eaten ham and cheese sandwich and scoffing it down. "Where did Batman and Robin go anyway? This is their crib, right? Because I'm telling you, Clarence, if this is your first place, I'd start apartment hunting if I were you."

   He opened his mouth to respond but then closed it in the realization that her comment was sarcastic. "Dean disappeared and Sam recently left to search for him."

   oddly enough, Meg ate everything on the sandwich except for the crust. Castiel observed this as she finished. "Is there something on my face, feathers?" She asked when she noticed him watching such a common thing as eating. "You didn't eat the crust." He noted plainly. Meg's hand came down on the table. _'Why does an Angel of the Lord have to be so incompetent to something so simple?'_   Were her only thoughts as she glared him down. "F-Y-I, Clarence, some people don't like the crust on their sandwiches. You've been especially irritating today, ya know that?"

   He took a slight step back. "I'm observing. You're human behavior is different from the Winchester's."

   Meg tilted her head in false concern, pouting her bottom lip a bit. "Is it the hormone thing?" the ex-demon asked sarcastically, jumping up to sit on the counter. As she did so, her bandage caught on the corner of the wood, tearing it off half way and causing the wound to bleed again. Castiel was just about to answer when he heard her small yelp and saw the blood slowly seeping through her clothing.

   "Damn..." She mumbled as she sloppily rolled up the sweatpants to reveal the bleeding bullet wound.

   Castiel was already running a washcloth under the sink, bringing it over to her and cleaning the blood from her leg. "You know, if this whole angel thing doesn't work out, I think school nurse is right up your alleyway." She joked. A small smile drew across his face. "Stay as still as you can for this." He told her as her as his hand went to rest over the wound. "What are you..." She was interrupted as his hand began to glow a bright, white warmth spread through her leg from that point on. It even tingled slightly. A moment later when he removed his hand the bullet hole was gone, leaving a small scar. He let out an exhausted sigh as if it had hurt him. "You okay, Cas?" She asked with worry. It was something she hadn't often experienced before. "It's not of your concern." Castiel stood up straight. The worry in the back of Megs head grew. "What did you say about you're grace, before?"

   "You have enough on your mind right now. In fact, it's actually quite late. You should rest."

   She arched an eyebrow. "I know I've come off as a heartless bitch. I have emotions now, and believe it or not, I am concerned."

   He furrowed his brows. "There's a room made up for you. Down that corridor," he pointed. "fifth door to the left." the angel informed her, avoiding the topic at hand. He never really was good with the whole _emotions_ thing.

   Meg sighed in frustration. "Fine. But if I wake up and you're stalking over me, there will be hell to pay." Her voice was dead serious, but she still looked at him with sympathetic and caring eyes. It was unfamiliar to Castiel and he didn't quite know what to make of it.

   Before he knew it, Meg was cautiously leaning towards him before her lips met his. She didn't know why she was doing this. Worst comes to worse he kicks her out. Castiel almost pulled away from her. He didn't realize how tender she could be. Or anyone for that matter. And before he knew it his hand was cupping her cheek. He did what felt natural at the time. Cas finally pulled away when her tongue brushed over his teeth. He had that doe-eyed confused look, and Meg remembered he hadn't kissed many people.

   "Goodnight, Castiel." She said nervously after clearing her throat.

   After rolling down the leg of her sweatpants, she hopped down from the table and headed off down the corridor to find her room. Castiel was left in the kitchen, his fingers tracing over his lips as he recapped the events that had just taken place.


	3. And Then There Were Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg can't sleep. Not with all these distractions around her and her life as she knew it collapsing in on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gee well it's only been what, a year since I updated? Okay, really sorry about that, no excuses there. But here's the third chapter. I have this whole story planed out so maybe the next chapters wont take a year. I wrote this chapter in about 3 days so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors but I think I got them all. Also sorry for the really bad and cheesy titles. I can't think of anything good so i go with stupid dramatic things, kinda like my stories.  
> This chapter is kind of longer than what I've usually done so tell me if it's too drawn out.

> Meg couldn't sleep. Of course she couldn't. Not with the taste of him still lingering on her lips and the warm feeling of his grace still buzzing through her body. 
> 
> She had been unimpressed by the room. Cement walls and a thick wooden door. Probably sound proof, she thought. Meg was grateful that Castiel had chosen such soft clothes to change her in to. It made up for the scratchy bed sheets that reminded her of those semi-decent hotels she would stay in before Cas had lost his sanity.
> 
> Her eyes would shut and nothing would happen. Her body was plagued with tiredness but her mind raced with images. Some of Cas, and his chapped lips. Though, she knew, it was only something to focus on, pushing out other memories. Memories of her purification, the pain, and loss, and suffering she went through. The suffering she inflicted upon poor innocent people. She remembered her first few years in hell, and how much pain she was in, and she wondered if the pain and misery she had put complete strangers through was anything equivalent to her pain and misery in hell, all those years ago. When she really thought about it, it hadn't been that long sense she had died.
> 
> She remembered it so clearly. June 10, 1692, Salem Town, Massachusetts, Meg Masters, (Or more commonly known back then as Bridget Bishop) was the first to be executed as a part of the Salem witch trials. She was a loud and outspoken girl, always dressing in considerably provocative clothing, provocative for the time at least. So it was no surprise to her when she was the first to be tried and executed in Salem. She actually had great pride in that.
> 
> Only when Meg heard a knock on the door did she realize she had been crying. She sat up, wiping her eyes though it didn't change the fact that they were red and puffy. Meg cleared her throat.
> 
> "Come in." She said in a scratchy voice.
> 
> She heard the door creak open. Already, Meg hated that big creaky door. It made her feel trapped in these cement walls. A light flashed on and she was greeted by Castiel's face, who's kind smile quickly turned to a frown when he saw her red eyes. He didn't say anything about that. Smart, she thought.
> 
> Castiel looked down and seemed to be recomposing himself before he made eye contact with her.
> 
> "Sam is back. He wants to speak with you."
> 
> Meg nodded, crawling out of bed in the soft, now wrinkled pajamas.
> 
> "Did you sleep at all, Meg?" He asked her as she passed by him through the doorway. He seemed to follow close behind her down the corridor.
> 
> "Not at all, actually." She answered plainly. She took note that Castiel never seemed to be more than five steps away from her and Meg grimaced at the thought of having a possessive guard dog now. "Could you give me some room, Castiel?" Her voice was more than a little passive aggressive as she stepped away from him into the main library where Sam was sitting on his computer. He smiled and stood up, giving her an awkward hug that had been over just about as quickly as it had begun.
> 
> "I'm glad to see you're okay, Meg."
> 
> "'Okay' doesn't exactly fit the description." Meg retorted, taking a seat.
> 
> She heard Sam chuckle before he sat back in the place he had been before, shutting his laptop. Castiel had taken a seat next to Meg.
> 
> "Hot Wings says you have something to talk to me about."
> 
> Sam confirmed with a nod and took a drink of coffee, reminding her to look around for a clock. In the end she ended up nonchalantly picking up Cas' wrist and looking at his watch. 7:36 A.M it stated. Way too early for her, but she hadn't slept well anyways.
> 
> "Yeah, uh, how are you doing with the whole human thing?"
> 
> Meg raised an eyebrow at him, as if to say  _are you serious?_
> 
> "I could be better. Big Bird has been taking care of me. Though, when I was human before I don't remember being this fatigued."
> 
> "I think that might just be the whole 'coming back from the undead' thing."
> 
> Meg glared at him, showing she didn't find the comment as funny as he seemed to think it was. Sam quickly stood up.
> 
> "I'm... uh; I'm going to go make breakfast. Cas, why don't you take her and get some fresh air?"
> 
> "I don't need Angel Cakes here babysitting me, Bullwinkle." Meg defended bitterly.
> 
> Sam sighed, giving Cas a slightly desperate look. Castiel seemed to have understood and stood up from his seat.
> 
> "Meg, fresh air will do you good."
> 
> She knew that they weren't going to give up, so she stood reluctantly, walking away sullenly and motioning Cas forward as she paced herself down the hallway.
> 
> "Meg..." Cas called from down the hall, still in the commons.
> 
> She turned on her heals. He knew that if she could still flash her eyes black, they would be right now. "What is it, Clarence?"
> 
> "The exit is up the stairs." He gestured. Meg turned a faded shade of red and walked slowly back over to him with a sigh.
> 
> "Lead the way, Tree Topper."
> 
> He put a hand on her upper back to steady her slightly unsteady walking and led her up the stairs and out of the bunker. As they stepped out of the den Meg remembered she had no shoes and carefully stepped across the dust. It was fine and soft and got kicking up by the heavy wind. Their footprints were left behind them. Meg leaned against the impala and bit at her fingernails, wishing she had a cigarette.
> 
> "Why does the moose insist on having you stalk me around?" A shiver ran down her spine from the bitter cold wind. Her ears were as red as a tomato and it didn't help that rain began misting down onto her. Angels didn't realize how lucky they had it, walking around, not having to deal with the temperature or whether they wore shoes or not. She had been the same once. When she was a demon, she could've been walking around completely naked in weather like this and it wouldn't bother her one bit. Demons didn't mind the weather or their nakedness.
> 
> Not surprisingly, Casiel noticed the goosebumps on her skin and took off his trench coat, holding it out to her. Meg shook her head.
> 
> "I'm fine, Clarence." Ignoring her, Castiel put the oddly warm coat around her shoulders. Meg wanted to hate it and to snatch that trench coat away, throwing it into the dirt and gravel. The coat was so warm though, and Meg wondered if it was his grace buzzing off of him that heated him up.
> 
> "You're going to get sick if you stay out here too long." He mentioned.
> 
> "You think I don't know that?" She asked, hostility pouring from her mouth with each word. Castiel didn't move. Normally he would've backed away, but he just stood there, looking at her. She felt her knees weakening and her eyes misting up, but she refused to cry. Dammit, she was still strong. Taking a deep breath, she looked up and at him. "Stop trying to make things better or the same as they were. You're wasting your breath, Cas."
> 
> She heard him sigh. "You're correct; things will never be the same. You will never be a demon again, nor will you have supernatural powers." He said sternly. "So I would suggest you got used to human tasks."
> 
> Meg scoffed. "Screw you." She rolled her eyes without meaning to. It was such a human female thing to do. But she acted as if she hadn't done it and began walking away. Castiel let out a grunt of frustration and followed.
> 
> "You don't know where you're going, Meg." He called after her.
> 
> "Beats hanging around here with you." She yelled back. She planned to walk for miles, but was cut incredibly short when, not 10 feet from the road, she stepped on broken glass with her bare feet. She let out a small yelp and picked up one of her feet to examine it, seeing it was cut and bleeding, she assumed the other was too. Meg stepped into the grass and sat down as Castiel caught up with her. She looked up to him with anger in her eyes.
> 
> "It's just glass. I'll pick it out and be on my way. Go... collect honey or whatever it is you do nowadays." Meg looked to her left foot which she was holding in her left. She began removing the larger pieces from it.
> 
> "Meg, you will never be able to get all of it out. Please, let me take you back to the bunker." He asked of her softly as he knelt down next to her. He knew she first needed to admit to herself that she couldn't do this by herself.
> 
> Meg pushed him aside and continued removing glass. Once she believed she had gotten most of it, she stood up and tried walking away, only to succumb to the pain and falling to her knees gracefully. Castiel was standing behind her and put his hands on her sides, helping her up. Meg was still resisting but didn't have much of a choice.
> 
> "I need to stop getting hurt." Meg mumbled, holding onto his arms for support. Castiel chuckled.
> 
> "Yes, you do." Before Meg knew what was happening, he had swept her up and was holding her bridle style. Meg, obviously protested, wiggling around some and Castiel didn't hesitate to gently set her down. "You can't walk, Meg."
> 
> "I don't want you picking me up like  _that._ " She protested. Cas narrowed his eyes and Meg ignored his curiosity, taking a hold of his arm. "Just... help me walk." Castiel obeyed, letting her hold him for balance. Meg would make a pained noise every time she stepped on a piece of gravel and by the time they got to the stairs Castiel wouldn't stop insisting he pick her up. Eventually, Meg gave in and he lifted her up the same way he did before, carrying her down the steps into the bunker. When they got into the commons, Sam couldn't stop himself from giggling uncontrollably and Meg did her best to ignore him instead of spitting out words like venom.
> 
> "She stepped on broken glass by accident." Castiel informed him firmly. On that note, the Angel let Meg down on a chair, elevating her feet onto the table. Sam frowned at the sight of it.
> 
> "She's going to bleed all over the table." He sounded irritated and he moved his glass of water to his left side, away from her mangled feet. Meg shot him a look that could've put any regular person on edge. Sam was used to it, she supposed. She had been inside of him once.
> 
> Castiel ignored the comment and walked away to get the first aid kit.
> 
> "So, Big Bird said you were having trouble finding your other half." Meg mentioned randomly, trying to get a conversation going.
> 
> Sam looked up at her, this time actually looking at her. She even looked more human. "Uh, yeah. Killed Abbadon a while back using the first blade and the mark and..."
> 
> Meg cut him off. "How'd you come across those precious jewels?"
> 
> Sam hesitated before speaking. "Crowley helped us..." He spoke very slowly, avoiding eye contact now.
> 
> "I'm sorry, are you and Thing Two actually working with that urchin?" She asked through gritted teeth, her eyes blazing with fury.
> 
> Lucky for Sam, Cas came back at that moment with the first aid kit. He timidity sensed tension in the room. "I apologies, I must be interup..."
> 
> "No!" Sam said a little too enthusiastically, cutting the Angel short. "No.. Cas. You're not interrupting." Castiel looked between Sam and Meg before nodding and sitting down. Meg still help her look of generally-pissed-offness as Cas began picking out glass from her foot.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Meg still couldn't sleep. She had spent most of her day in bed, reading trashy books and watching cheep daytime television. Castiel came in to check up on her once and a while and to make sure she kept her feet elevated. She made a few 'Nurse Castiel' jokes every time he came in. He would only smile and change the bandages.
> 
> It was 10:30 (22:30) at night now, and Meg was sure that if she stared at these blank walls for one more second she'd go insane. Castiel walked in on time as usual. Once an hour every hour.
> 
> "You should sleep, Meg." He told her, putting a bottle of water down on the nightstand.
> 
> "I should, shouldn't I? Oh damnit, Clarence, why did't i think of that?"
> 
> Castiel heaved a sigh and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Would you like to converse?"
> 
> "Not particularly, no." Meg replied with a cross of her arms.
> 
> He looked down sullenly. "I understand you are upset, Meg. We did the best we could to save you. This was our best."
> 
> Meg ignored his comments, pretending to be immersed in her book. Castiel gritted his teeth and stood up silently to leave, stopping only feet in front of the doorway. Taking a deep breath, he turned around on his toes and walked back over to her, taking her book away and gently setting it down.
> 
> "Hey!" She whined, sitting up and frowning.
> 
> This was his moment, just as he had thought about it in his head. He would lean down and kiss her, share with her how much he had missed her, and maybe, they would even make love. Castiel had considered many times that maybe he was being too optimistic, but he didn't care, he was going to do this. He needed to do this.
> 
> There was a knock on the door and Castiel practically jumped from his focus, turning around.
> 
> "Come in." Meg shouted from the bed, picking her book up again. Sam walked into the room slowly, looking at the two.
> 
> "Guys, I found Dean."


End file.
